Field
The present disclosure relates generally to prosthetic feet and foot covers for prosthetic feet. In some embodiments, the present disclosure relates more specifically to prosthetic feet and foot covers having characteristics that provide improved rollover and/or performance.
Description of the Related Art
Various types of prosthetic foot and cosmesis devices are available as substitutes for human feet. Many prosthetic devices available today incorporate various features to try to better approximate the functioning of natural feet. For example, some prosthetic foot designs seek to provide improved foot rollover during use.